More than words
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: "—¿Qué quieres de mí, Aang?—le dijo, derrotada—Una relación es de dos, Katara. No puedo jugar este juego de indiferencia. Me estás matando por dentro y ni te importa." Después de todo, las palabras no son suficientes.
1. Capitulo 1

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LA CANCIÓN DEL GRUPO EXTREME. SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

Ha pasado tiempo de mis actualizaciones y es debido a los exámenes finales que estoy presentando. Cuando me vea libre de ellos ustedes ya no podrán seguirme el ritmo y terminarán tirando la toalla ante todas las cosas que pondré xD (Es broma) Primero intenté hacer un capítulo más para mi colección de **ABC Kataang**. Me llegaron muchos mensajes recomendándome la canción de** More Than Words** por el grupo **Extreme**. La escuché y me encantó, pero cuando escribí este capitulo me di cuenta que había demasiadas cosas de trasfondo y una historia aún más larga que desarrollar. Se dio por sí sola, porque los otros dos capítulos también salieron casi solos. Por eso decidí publicarla como historia aparte, en vez de un capitulo de 30 hojas que además tardaría demasiado en terminar y podría aburrirles.

Espero que les guste mucho, será un fic de capítulos cortitos y profundos. La idea en sí es la relación de Aang y Katara cuando han quedado estancados. ¡Disfrútenla!

**UA.-**Esta historia se ubica en un** U**niverso **A**lterno, idéntico al nuestro.

* * *

**MORE THAN WORDS**

**By**

_**Nefertari Queen**_

* * *

Saying "I love you" Is not the words I want to hear from you

It's not that I want you not to say, but if you only knew

How easy it would be to show me how you feel

More than words is all you have to do to make it real

Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me

'Cause I'd already know

(Decir "Te amo" no son las palabras que quiero escuchar de ti

No es que no quiera escucharlas, pero si solo supieras

cuán sencillo podría ser mostrarme cómo te sientes.

Más que palabras, es todo lo que tienes que hacer para hacerlo real

Entonces no tendrás que decirme que me amas

Porque yo ya lo sé)

.

.

Eran las nueve quince.

Aang estaba sentado en la mesa. Había un hermoso mantel blanco con bordados encima de la madera pulida; en el centro dos largas y sobrias veladoras rosa pálido proporcionaban una cálida luz romántica. Un arreglo floral con decorados azules que hacían una alusión acuática creaba un bello contraste con los cubiertos de brillo plata.

A la distancia se podía ver el ventanal alto y ancho. Las luces de la ciudad no habían conseguido opacar los brillantes del cielo, sobre un manto oscuro, que rodeaban dulcemente a la bella luna llena en su esplendor de color. Suspiró. Era una noche hermosa. Y más porque en la sala había muchas flores alrededor, colocadas estratégicamente donde la luz de veladoras aromáticas y multicolores podían alumbrarlas. Era un ambiente hermoso, acentuado aún más por la románticas baladas del reproductor de música.

Nueve veinte.

Había dos platos sobre la mesa. Cerca del centro estaban dos bandejas plateadas. Estiró una mano y levantó una de las bandejas; había un delicioso corte de carne cocida en salsa agridulce, de guarnición verdura a la mantequilla y un puré de patatas que solo de olerlo prometía un festín. Pero, aunque se veía delicioso, ya estaba frío.

Suspiró nuevamente, apoyó los dos codos en la mesa y después enterró la cabeza en sus manos. Era desesperante. Horriblemente desesperante. Podía sentir cómo a cada movimiento de las manecillas su corazón recibía un golpe. Él no le deseaba eso a nadie, ni a su peor enemigo. Sentía un palpitar en la pierna, a la altura del bolsillo donde estaba la cajita de terciopelo.

El reloj cucú sonó.

Eran las nueve y media.

Ni una llamada.

Ni un mensaje.

Se paró con movimientos lentos de la mesa, procurando no hacer ruido. Se inclinó y apagó las dos veladoras de la mesita. Caminó entonces hacia el reproductor de música y también lo apagó. Cuando apenas iba hacia la sala para apagar todas las veladoras aromáticas, escuchó el ruido.

El cerrojo estaba siendo atacado con desesperación. La puerta se abrió de golpe y una cortante respiración acompañó el portazo. Ella se recargó en la puerta pasándose una mano por los cabellos castaños. Tenía el peinado un poco desecho y el elegante vestido desacomodado por la carrera para subir al departamento.

—¿Aang?.—lo llamó, tratando de ver a través de la oscuridad—¿Dónde estas?

Mientras caminaba se tropezó precisamente con la mesa. Aunque no tumbó nada, y todo sobrevivió, como quiera Aang sintió aquello como una falta más de consideración hacia su persona.

—Lo siento—dijo Katara—De verdad lo siento. Me encargaron más trabajo y después el tráfico y yo…

—Son las nueve cuarenta, Katara—su voz sonaba fría y distante, enojado—¿Una llamada? ¿Un mensaje? ¿Un correo? Para algo tienes el celular. Por algo te regalé el celular—corrigió.

Ella se encogió. Tenía toda la razón del mundo.

—Lo siento—repitió.

Lo siento.

¿Creía que con un "lo siento" todo quedaba arreglado?

Llevaba meses planeando esa velada ¡Meses!

—Es nuestro aniversario—le dijo Aang—Y no te importó nada.

—Claro que me importó—replicó, herida por su actitud—No sabes lo mal que me siento.

—Pues no lo parece—Aang se cruzó de brazos, viéndola expectante. A su juicio, Katara estaba pasando un límite.

—No te pongas así—Katara frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos—No controlo el tráfico, ni el tiempo, ni…

—¡Una llamada Katara! ¡Una maldita llamada hubiera sido suficiente!—gritó, ya incapaz de contenerse.

La morena lejos de asustarse se enfadó más.

—¡Lo siento!—gritó—¿No puedes creerme? ¡Lo siento!—reiteró—Y te pido mis sinceras disculpas. De verdad lo siento ¿No es para ti suficiente?

—Palabras Katara. Son solo eso, palabras.

Ella abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

—¿No me crees?—estaba impactada—¡Cómo puedes…!.—se mordió la lengua para no gritar nada más.—¿Sabes una cosa?—dijo la morena—Me voy.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera dar la media vuelta, Aang la detuvo con una sola frase.

—No es necesario—él tenía las llaves de su propio auto en las manos—Las maletas ya están en mi cochera.

Los ojos azules de Katara contuvieron lágrimas.

—Así que ya pensabas dejarme.—intentaba sonar ecuánime. No le funcionaba.

—Estaba sopesándolo—admitió al fin—Llevo mucho tiempo con esa idea en mi cabeza.

Aquella confesión únicamente hizo que Katara se sintiera peor. Más triste, desdichada y herida. Como latigazos hacia su corazón. Así que ella le daría una cucharada de su propia medicina. Después de todo, su lengua también podía ser un látigo de filosísima punta.

—¿Cuándo te llego la idea exactamente? ¿Cuándo Onji te llamó después de aquel baile?—lanzó la pregunta a sabiendas de lo que ese tema causaba en su novio—Claro. Ya sabía que fueron novios en la preparatoria, tu hermana Toph me lo dijo. Pero no quise creer que me dejarías por ella. Al parecer Jet tenía razón.

Los puños de Aang de crisparon.

—Ah, por eso llegaste tarde.—sus ojos grises estaban negros de la cólera—Saliste con Jet ¿o me equivoco?

A Katara le dieron ganas de darle una bofetada.

—No soy como tú—escupió.

No, veo que no—se llevó una mano al mentón—Pero eso explicaría tu olor a alcohol, amor.

Katara bajó la mirada, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

—Sí, salí—respondió entonces—Pero no con Jet.

—¿Haru entonces?

Otro pinchazo.

¿Aang disfrutaba haciéndola sufrir? Porque parecía que estaba deleitándose con sus remordimientos, con su dolor y con su culpa. Como si al tirar de aquellos hilos descubriera su propia dicha. Era ruin. Ella no se había enamorado de aquel hombre que estaba enfrente. El Aang que ella conoció era la personificación de la bondad y cariño.

—No.

Pero Aang no podía creerlo. Meses atrás hubiera esperado a que ella llegara desde la cama, y cuando sintiera su suave cuerpo colándose entre las sábanas, se hubiera volteado para besarle suavemente los cabellos a modo de bienvenida. Pero desde hacia tiempo que Aang notaba la indiferencia por parte de su novia. Ya eran tres los infructuosos intentos de pedirle matrimonio. La primera, ella le llamó diciéndole que pasaría la noche en casa de su padre porque su mamá estaba enferma. La segunda, ella no pudo llegar al restaurante de lujo que reservó con tres meses de anticipación porque estaba lloviendo. Y ahora esta. Le había dicho que tenía algo importante que decirle y por ello había hecho una hermosa velada. Katara le dijo que no llegaría más tarde de las ocho. Y claro que llegó tarde. Casi dos horas tarde.

—Bueno—Aang sonreía cínicamente—Un admirador más que no conozco. De alguna manera no me extraña—claro que no le gustaba tratarla de esa forma, Katara era su amor en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pero el desdén de ella hacia su relación le calaba en el alma. Lo mataba de poco en poco. Lenta y tortuosamente.

—¡Maldita sea!—gritó Katara, con las mejillas comenzando a mojársele, él la estaba tratando como una cualquiera cuando sabía perfectamente que no era así—Estaba con Sokka, idiota.

—Y desde luego los problemas maritales de tu hermano son más importantes que ésta noche, que llevaba planeando desde hace tres semanas ¿verdad?—le lanzó con veneno—¿¡Verdad!?

Katara no podía discutir con eso.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Aang?—le dijo, derrotada, mientras él guardaba las llaves del auto en su pantalón y cogía las llaves de la casa, predispuesto a marcharse.—No te vayas…—rogó.

—¿Y qué demonios podría hacer aquí?—demandó él—Una relación es de dos, Katara. No puedo jugar este juego de indiferencia. Me estás matando por dentro y ni te importa.

—Claro que me importa—sollozó—Pero no sé… no sé….

—¿Qué no sabes?

—Yo…

—¿Tu qué?

—¡Te amo!—gritó, desconsolada y llorosa—¡Te amo idiota! Te amo con todo mi corazón—su voz temblaba por los sollozos—Y lo sabes… sabes perfectamente que te amo ¿pero te importa? ¡Un rábano! Eso te importa. Y yo… yo… no lo resisto. No puedo aguantar tu mirada fría, tus desdenes, tus acusaciones, que tu…. Que tu…

—¿Qué tenga razón?

Katara debió en ese momento tragarse todo el orgullo.

—Sí—reconoció—Tienes razón….

Tenía razón. Últimamente ella no actuaba tan cariñosa como antes. Llevaba su vida al máximo y dejaba constantemente a Aang de lado. Lo amaba, no podía imaginar una vida sin él. Pero estaba tan acostumbrada a su amor que no consideraba necesario luchar por algo que ya tenía. Era lógico que Aang se cansaría de esa postura, de esa sonrisa a veces forzada y la vida social de la que Katara le excluía. Llevaban juntos cinco años y de un día al otro, parecían desconocidos. Él la amaba, más que a nada en su mundo. Y ella también lo amaba, tanto que el hecho de perderlo le dolía en el corazón.

—Yo también te amo—le dijo Aang, con un tono meloso, tierno y acariciador—Pero en este tiempo Katara, tu amor no ha sido nada, solo palabras.

Aquello dolió aún más que todo lo anterior.

—¿Insinúas que no te quiero?—le reclamó, dolida y aterrada—¡Estás diciendo que…!.

—Shh—le calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.—No niña… no… no me estás entendiendo. Katara, me has dicho que me quieres un sinfín de veces. Pero no me lo has demostrado. No puedo creerlo, no mientras no actúes.

—Pero yo…

Katara no pudo decir nada más. Estaba perdida.

—Si convirtieras tus palabras en acciones no tendrías que decir nada, yo te creería con solo cruzar por esa puerta.—la señaló—Así hubieras llegado a las once yo te estaría esperando con una sonrisa. Porque tendría la completa certeza de que me amas. Pero últimamente… nada me lo dice Katara… ya ni siquiera… ni siquiera me das un beso de buenos días—bajó la cabeza, entristecido y comenzando a llorar—Ni tampoco de buenas noches…

Katara colocó sus dos morenas manitas en las mejillas de Aang. Él apreció ese contacto. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que ella le acariciaba con tanta ternura. La morena comenzó a pensar, recordando los hechos pasados. Y tenía razón. Aang tenía toda la razón. Ella había sido una egoísta y no había pensado en él los últimos meses. Es más, estaba segura que casi todo un año ¿Cómo es que su querido Aang había aguantado tanto?

—¿Cómo lo remedio?

Ya no hubo un "lo siento" de por medio. Katara sabía que en ese momento, esas dos palabras salían sobrando. No importaban. A Aang ya no le importaban. Porque no era el pasado lo que el joven oji-gris tenía en mente. Era más bien el futuro, y el presente.

—No lo sé—Aang mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Katara se acercó a él y, de una manera lenta, rozó sus labios con los suyos. Ella no esperaba un beso apasionad ni erótico. Era una simple y tierna caricia que, esperaba, le diera un poco de esperanza en ella. En sus intenciones.

—Te amo—dijo Katara nuevamente—Y no son solo palabras. Déjame probarte que es una realidad. Déjame consentirte, Aang.

—¿Consentirme?—de verdad no se esperaba nada de eso.

Katara asintió enérgicamente.

—Si…—todo el amor que tenía hacia él creció repentinamente en su corazón.—Tratarte como lo mereces. Aang, te entiendo y sé que tienes toda la razón. No es justo de mi parte esperar todo de ti y no darte nada.—sus ojitos azules brillaron—¿Sabes que se me ocurre?

—¿Qué cosa?—inquirió con curiosidad.

—Será una sorpresa—le susurró con dulzura—Una linda sorpresa ¿te parece?

—Una sorpresa—Aang lo meditó—¿Me arrepentiré de esto?

—Claro que no.—replicó con vehemencia—Tu déjame las cosas a mí. Durante la próxima semana serás completamente cuidado y atendido por tu servidora—un beso más en los labios—Vete a dormir, limpiaré todo aquí.

—Pero….

Ella agarró las llaves de su auto y las de la casa.

—Y sacaré las maletas de tu cajuela.

—Es que…

—Nada de peros.—otro beso—Anda, vete a dormir.

Aang suspiró. Que en un momento tan crítico de su relación fuera incapaz de decirle no a su novia ya era crítico. Pero desechó ese pensamiento. Katara sí merecía una segunda oportunidad así que se la daría.

Después de arropar a Aang en la enorme cama matrimonial que compartían, Katara comenzó a pensar. Ella de pequeña había diseñado la que sería su Luna de Miel perfecta. Así que ahora, diseñaría las vacaciones perfectas para Aang. Lo conocía bien, después de los años juntos, era una linda oportunidad de demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba y cuán agradecida estaba con su presencia.

"Te demostraré que mi amor son más que palabras" pensó en sus adentros "O moriré en el intento. Te amo mi chico lindo"

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?

Un poco intenso a mi parecer, al menos al principio.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y tenerme tanta paciencia!

Nos leemos!

chao!


	2. Capitulo 2

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

¿Cómo han estado? ¡No puedo creer que me hayan dejado 8 comentarios! espíritus ustedes me hacen sonrojar cada vez que reviso mi perfil de FF xD Me alegra que les haya gustado este proyecto y aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo, como les había prometido. Quiero además avisarles que la trama será, a mi parecer, más fuerte que la de mis fics anteriores. Eso se irá aclarando después.

Comentarios:

Pandagirl: "ni siquiera sabe que existes" no tienes idea de cómo he vivido esa frase. En fin, este fic tenderá a ser realista. Haber si los personajes no me reclaman.

Fireeflower: oh sí, Aang tiene pensamientos de arrepentimineto en esta capítulo precisamente por su corazón que todo perdona. Aún así, las cosas no serán miel sobre hojuelas. Ya verás.

fan-avatar: Muchísimas gracias ¡actualicé rápido! ^^

klan: Je suis heureux! estoy feliz porque te gustó. Y será un intensó y muy buen Kataang ;)

Emilia-Romagna: me alegra haber respetado el sentido de la canción, esa era mi principal intención mientras iba escribiendo la escena :)

Helenil: siento que es una idea diferente a las demás que he manejado con la pareja de Aang y Katara. Gracias!

Raul: Muchas gracias, tiene razón, hay cosas que no he sacado muy bien pero ya estoy en ese proceso ;) Me alegra que le gusten tanto las historias, como tiene una idea. Ojalá este capítulo le siga deleitando, como usted dice ¡abrazos!

Nieve Taisho: los exámenes son horribles... Pero bueno, al menos aquí te traigo el segundo capítulo.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

**.**

_—¡No!—gritó Katara. _

_Kitty estaba dentro del elevador, parada y esperando pacientemente a que las puertas se cerraran. Katara, su compañera, tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando entró rápidamente y oprimió tantas veces los botones que la puerta se cerró._

_—¡Katara!—gritó alguien, pero quien haya sido no pudo llegar a tiempo. El elevador descendía ya al estacionamiento._

_Katara miró al espejo del ascensor. Estaba pálida, un poco llorosa y con expresión de total asombro._

_—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Kitty. No le tenía afecto a Katara ni nada de eso, pero la cortesía nunca sale sobrando._

_—Sí—su voz sonaba contenida.—Lo estoy.—el ambiente se sintió tenso._

_El elevador se abrió, revelando el amplio estacionamiento de la compañía. Los tacones de Katara resonaron cuando caminó, casi corrió, hacia su auto._

_—¿Y a dónde vas tan apurada?—le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, intentando suavizar el ambiente._

_—A mí casa—Katara buscaba las llaves del auto en su bolso—Aang me dijo que tenía una noticia especial por darme. Y además es nuestro aniversario._

_—¿De verdad?—los ojos de Kitty brillaron con algo de envidia—¿Cuánto tiempo?_

_—Cinco años—sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y al fin apareció una discreta sonrisa en sus labios—Ahora, si me disculpas—aplanó el botón de su llavero apagando la alarma, los seguros del coche se alzaron y ella pudo abrir la puerta—Algo me dice que debo llegar a una cena._

_—Suertuda—le dijo, con desdén disimulado._

_Katara ya no le prestó atención. Le dijo adiós con la mano. Al menos Kitty no había visto nada. Ella era demasiado chismosa. Suspiró con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos. Ya se había visto venir esto antes, pero jamás pensó lo que iba a llegar. Se sentía tan indignada y maltratada, usada y… y… ¡Ash! _

_Encendió coche, intentó relajarse y quitó toda tristeza de su mente. En vez de eso pensó en todo lo que su querido Aang habría hecho por ella. Le dijo que se fuera bien arreglada, por eso tenía el lindo vestido azul colgado del perchero de la puerta trasera. No se imaginaba que podrían hacer juntos en el departamento que compartían, pero dejaba que su imaginación volaba. Cuando se detuvo por el semáforo en rojo, sonó el celular._

_—¿Sí?—atendió la llamada._

_—Katara ¿Estarás muy ocupada?—era su hermano mayor, Sokka._

_Ella suspiró. Sokka la llamaba por dos cosas: preguntarle cuándo era el aniversario de sus padres y cumpleaños, o cuando tenía problemas con su esposa Toph._

_—¿Qué hiciste ahora?—fue su pregunta, sin responderle la anterior. El semáforo seguía en rojo._

_—No lo sé ¡No lo sé!—gritó con frustración—De verdad que me matará un día de estos por la rabia._

_—¿Dirty Chin?_

_—Dirty Chin—su bar favorito._

_—Estaré en cinco minutos._

_Colgó._

_El semáforo cambió a verde._

_Ella dio vuelta en la desviación y estacionó su coche a media cuadra del bar. No era ni muy grande ni tampoco tan lujoso, pero bueno, el ambiente solía ponerse interesante sin pasarse a mayores. Entró y primero que nada fue al baño para cambiarse y ponerse el lindo vestido, quería acortar el mayor tiempo posible. Se hizo un peinado sencillo y acorde al escote. Cuando salió buscó a su hermano con la mirada, que estaba sentado en la barra con una jarra de cerveza en las manos. Él nunca cambiaría al parecer._

_—¿Y bien?—tomó asiento a su lado, sin siquiera saludarlo—¿Qué pasó?_

_—Mira, yo estaba en la sala viendo el partido, como le dije que estaría haciendo—comenzó—Ella me gritó no sé qué cosas desde la cocina y no le respondí. Después me preguntó algo sobre cenar y le dije que sí. Y de la nada estalló ¡Me gritó, me pegó! Me dijo que era un desconsiderado y que no le importaba. Luego me echó diciéndome que me largara con no sé quién y volviera cuando estuviera listo._

_—¿Listo para qué?_

_—¡No lo sé!—se le notaba tan, pero tan desesperado, que Katara se enterneció.—Ni siquiera sé porqué se enojo._

_—Porque no la escuchaste—le dijo—¿Porqué más habría de enojarse? Toph no está loca, al menos aún. Y si se molestó fue por algo que te dijo y que no le pusiste atención._

_—¿Y cómo quería que la escuchara? ¡Estaba viendo el partido! El que esperaba ver desde hace una semana._

_—¿Le dijiste cuán importante era para ti ese partido?_

_—No._

_—¿¡Y cómo iba ella a saberlo!? No es una adivina ¿sabías?_

_Sokka refunfuño._

_—Le pediré disculpas… haber si las acepta—miró su atuendo por primera vez desde que empezó la conversación—¿Y a dónde vas tan arreglada?_

_—A mi departamento. No sé qué cosas preparó Aang por nuestro aniversario, me dijo que fuera linda y elegante._

_—¿Es el aniversario de los dos?—inquirió._

_—Sí—Katara le pidió al barman un whisky—¿Porqué?_

_—Eso quiere decir que Toph y yo cumpliremos tres años de casados._

_—Efectivamente._

_—En dos semanas…_

_—Creo…_

_—¡Maldición!—Sokka se pegó en la frente—Creo que ya sé por qué se enojo conmigo._

_—¿Por?_

_—Acordamos planear con dos semanas de anticipación la velada por nuestro aniversario._

_Katara se mordió los labios._

_—Eso enoja a cualquiera._

_—Rayos—llamó al barman—Tequila por favor._

_—¿Tequila?—Katara ensanchó los ojos—Pero…_

_—Sin algo fuerte no aguantaré la que me espera en casa más tarde—reclamó—Y tu vete o llegarás tarde a la cita que tienen planeada._

_—Ni sé que hay planeado—usualmente a ella le gustaban las sorpresas, pero sentía que de un tiempo acá, no había tanta magia en ellas como antes—Además, puedo brindar un poquito más ¿No?_

_—Como quieras, pero si tienen problemas los dos no me eches la culpe ¿si?_

_—¿Cuándo lo he hecho?-Katara no le dijo que ella necesitaba la bebida para relajarse. De verdad necesitaba dispersar sus pensamientos. Eso que ocurrió en su trabajo, apenas unos minutos atrás, no se lo deseaba a nadie. Y a la vez, no quería decírselo a nadie. Quizá un trago le ayudara a olvidar y a estar más relajada para disfrutar su cita con Aang._

_Le trajeron las bebidas a los dos. Elevaron ambas copas y brindaron por las parejas. La conversación de ahí en adelante se volvió trivial y para cuando Katara espantó a sus nuevos cortejantes, viendo el reloj, exclamó llena de pánico._

_—¡Son las nueve!—se puso de pie de un brinco—¡Las nueve!_

"_Bueno, Aang no me matará, es bueno, pero como sea no quiero llegar tan tarde" pensó, confiándose en el carácter usualmente dulce de su novio._

_—¡Adiós, saludos a Toph!—dijo, mientras luchaba contra el bolso para coger las llaves._

"_Pareciera que el día no puede empeorar" pensó "Primero en el trabajo, luego los problemas de Sokka y ahora llegaré tarde… bueno, espero que Aang sepa comprenderlo"_

_Pero el día sí empeoró. _

**-o-**

Era martes.

Pero el sonido de la alarma no lo despertó. Cuando débilmente se percató de la escasa luz solar en la habitación, su cuerpo estaba ya quejándose por tanto tiempo recostado. Se removió entre las sábanas buscando el reloj sobre el buró. Y al encontrarlo, las fluorescentes letras le indicaron una hora que jamás creyó posible ver al levantarse.

¡Eran las diez de la mañana!

—¡Mierda!—gritó Aang, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

Era raro, muy raro, extremadamente extrañas las ocasiones en que Aang maldecía y decía palabras malsonantes. Aang era una persona bastante responsable y en sus cuatro años de servicio nunca llegó tarde. Adiós al récord.

No le pareció extraño que Katara no estuviera ahí. Ella seguro ya se había ido a trabajar. Recordó la noche anterior y al acuerdo al que llegaron. Todos merecían segundas oportunidades ¿cierto? Sabía que se la estaba jugando. No estaba seguro de poder resistir otro desplante de su Katara. Aunque si tomaba en cuenta que ni siquiera lo despertó para que no llegara tarde al trabajo… ya estaban empezando mal.

Su tío Gyatso siempre le decía que se pasaba de benevolente. En ésta ocasión, debía admitir que él tenía toda la razón. Quizá debió haberse ido, sin ver lo que dejaba atrás. Quizá ya no había nada por rescatar. A lo mejor…

Un momento ¿Qué era ese olor?

Olía delicioso… como… como a…¿pan? No. Pan dulce ¿verdad? Y canela, miel. Delicioso.

Se asomó a la cocina. Ahí estaba Katara. Estaba vestida de forma casual, con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una linda blusa azul que contrastaba con sus ojos. El cabello caía ondulado por su espalda. Sonrío para sí mismo. Era tan hermosa.

—¡Despertaste al fin!—dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa espléndida—No sabía que estabas tan cansado ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te tomaste un día?—preguntó.

—Yo… no lo recuerdo—y era verdad. Como Katara no le prestaba mucha atención se concentró bastante en el trabajo, demasiado, casi un adicto a él—Pero ¿Porqué no me has despertado? ¿Y tú porqué no fuiste a trabajar?

—No iremos a trabajar en las próximas dos semanas—fue su respuesta—Ya he llamado a tu jefe y no tuvo problema. Me dijo que has adelantado tanto tu producción que era lo mínimo que podía ofrecerte.

—¿Y tu jefe?

Ella se tensó.

—Aceptó.

Qué mentira.

Colocó entonces una bandeja en la mesa. Eran unos delicioso pastelitos de canela recién glaseado con cubierta de azúcar y miel. Olían deliciosamente y sabían mejor. Esos pastelitos caseros eran receta de Kya, la mamá de Katara. Y el postre favorito de Aang desde que Katara se los presentó al iniciar su relación.

—Los hice solo para ti—le dijo ella, dándole una taza de café—Sé que te encantan.

—Encantar es quedarse poco—agarró uno de los pastelitos, que aún estaban calientes—¡Son deliciosos!

Katara se limitó a verlo mientras comía como un manjar esos pastelitos. Ella no recordaba la última vez que los había hecho. Quizá en San Valentín… del año pasado. Pero qué idiota ¿Y así le daba consejos maritales a su hermano Sokka? Quizá por eso su matrimonio se estaba yendo hacia la borda.

—¿Así que tendremos dos semanas de vacaciones?—preguntó él, viéndola con cariño.

—Completamente. Y ésta es la primera parada—ella sacó un sobre del bolso de su pantalón y se lo dio.

Aang lo abrió cuidadosamente, revelando dos boletos de avión. Con dirección a…

—¿Isla Ember?—él estaba casi en shock—¿Es en serio?

Asintió, feliz de verlo tan ilusionado.

Isla Ember era un paraíso. Una isla hermosísima de playas tropicales cuyas aguas azules formaban espléndidas olas. Fue el lugar donde los padres de Aang tuvieron su Luna de Miel, y posteriormente, el destino vacacional de la familia. Eso hasta el accidente. Cuando Aang quedó bajo la custodia de su tío a lo nueve años, no volvieron a la Isla por temor a que Aang pudiera deprimirse. Los años dejaron hermosísimos y lejanos recuerdos en aquellas arenas.

La idea de volver le causaba demasiadas emociones. Nostalgia la primera, felicidad la segunda y emoción la tercera. Quería mostrarle a Katara todo lo que fue su vida antes de conocerla y mejor lugar no podía existir. De la misma forma, Katara siempre adoró el mar, decía que ella se sentía en contacto con el agua y en varias ocasiones Aang llegó a creerlo. Estaba dispuesta a caminar a su lado viendo los lugares que frecuentó de niño.

—¿Si te gustaría ir?—preguntó la morena.

—Claro que sí—Aang se inclinó y le beso suavemente la mejilla—¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Hoy a las siete de la tarde.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vámonos!

Dejó la mitad del café en la mesa cuando entró en la alcoba para hacer más maletas. Katara miró los pastelitos. Agarró uno y lo mordió, disfrutando el sabor. Le demostraría a Aang que su amor por él era tan dulce como ese pastelito. O más.

En sus pensamientos más íntimos, además de la natural felicidad por pasar tiempo con tu novio, Katara bendijo bastante ésta oportunidad de viaje. Ella necesitaba un cambio de aires. Y sobre todo, alejarse completamente del trabajo.

**-o-**

El aeropuerto no estaba del todo lleno. Era mayo y aunque hacía ya calor, todavía no era temporada vacacional. En martes casi todos estaban trabajando o ajetreados en sus deberes. La pareja llegó a las cinco al aeropuerto con maletas y entusiasmados. Sobre todo Aang. Estaba más que feliz, quizá ese tiempo de mimos si los uniría nuevamente. Él no se conformaría con recibir, también quería que en esas vacaciones Katara se relajara y se divirtiera.

—No me he subido en un avión desde que tenía ocho años—dijo Aang, emocionado como un niño—¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Esto será emocionante!

—Aang, cálmate un poquitín—le dijo, agarrando su mano—Que el avión venga casi vacío no significa que puedas ponerte a gritar. A las azafatas no les gustará nada.

—¿Y qué me importan ellas?—se encogió de hombros—¡No tienes idea de lo emocionado que estoy por llegar!

—Me estás dando una idea—le sonrió.

—¿Ah si?

—Sí.

—Mmm…

Entonces la mano de Aang se coló por los costados de Katara. Ella estalló en carcajadas. Le daban cosquillas tan fácilmente que con solo apretar un poquito el vientre ya estaba llorando. A Aang siempre le encantó hacerle cosquillas, porque amaba su risa y le encantaba aún más saber que él la hacía feliz.

—¡Aang para!—dijo entre carcajadas.—No….

Aang estaba también atacado de la risa, solo por verla deshacerse en sus manos.

—¡Amor basta! ¡Cariño no…!

Sus manos quedaron tiesas.

Katara abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sus mejillas tenían un poco de lágrimas. Pero la mirada de Aang estaba tan cargada de sorpresa, de incredulidad, que a ella misma le sorprendió. Sus ojos grises brillaban de una alegría que no podía reconocer. Como si le hubieran dado el regalo que más había estado esperando desde hacia años. Katara agarró sus manos, que estaban aún en sus costados, y las levantó a la altura de su pecho.

—¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó. Él nunca dejaba de hacerle cosquillas tan abruptamente. La hacía rogar, tirarse en el piso y al final le daba un profundo beso para callarla, lo cual generalmente desencadenaba otra serie de mimos.

—No me habías dicho _cariño _en mucho tiempo—le dijo, tan embobado en su felicidad que su voz sonaba maravillada—Ni _amor…_

—¿Qué?—no podía ser cierto. Ella era cariñosa, siempre era así, estaba en su naturaleza ¿De verdad no le había hablado por ningún mote cariñoso el último año? Tenían muchos. Amor, cariño, corazón, vida mía, niño precioso, guapo, fortachón….

Aang tenía los ojos llorosos. Vale que quizá estaba exagerando, pero escuchar de sus labios aquella palabra cargada de afecto le hizo sentirse apreciado. Y como le había dicho, llevaba meses, quizá el año entero en que no le había nombrado de esa forma. Siempre le decía Aang. Y ya. Nada de por medio. Ni un poco de miel.

Las azafatas y uno que otro pasajero veían hacia la hilera donde estaban sentados Aang y Katara. Esa pareja era extraña, pero al menos la soportarían únicamente cinco horas, lo que duraba el vuelo. Las azafatas fueron las que más suspiraron, ellas deberían atenderlos. Una, la más valiente, se acercó.

—¿Puedo ofrecerles algo?—inquirió.

Los ojos azules y grises habían estado observándose todo ese tiempo, rebuscando entre el color aquel brillo que ellos reconocían como alma. Leían a su pareja intentando encontrarla… rencontrarse.

—Sí.—Aang respondió, mirando a la linda azafata—Por favor tráiganos dos sodas de dieta y unas bolsas de cacahuates.

—En seguida.

Katara se reacomodó en el asiento y Aang también. Estaban colorados y se sintieron en ese momento como dos extraños. Luchando contra esa sensación y la culpa, Katara encontró la mano de Aang la apretó con fuerza. Se acercó para besarle la mejilla.

—Cariño entonces—afirmó—Mi amor….

Aang sonrió.

—Mi corazón.

El avión empezó a volar.

* * *

Originalmente el capitulo iba a ser mucho más corto, pero decidí que para ir dando más ambiente al fic poner la escena de Katara al principio era necesario. Ahora sabemos más o menos porqué llego tarde a la cena de Aang.

¿Qué pasó en el trabajo de Katara?

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

chao!


	3. Capitulo 3

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! Al fin terminé este capítulo que ya me tenía un poquito apurada. Se me acomodaron unas cuantas ideas mientras iba escribiéndolo y me pareció idóneo subirlo lo más pronto posible. Sé que tardado con mis actualizaciones, pero tengo una buena noticia ¡Un examen más y soy toda suya! =D Muchísimas gracias por todos los bellos comentarios que me han mandado, de verdad. En este capítulo veremos a Toph y un personaje más se a colado xD

Comentarios:

Fanático Z: jajaja, bueno, si, en el trabajo de Katara no está pasando algo precisamente bueno. Pero eso se verá un poco más adelante.

Helenil: mmmm, puedo decirte que su jefe no es Zuko. Nuestro querido maestro fuego aparecerá hasta el próximo capítulo pero será de los buenos. Por lo de la renuncia, dejémoslo así xD

Pandagirl: ¡me alegra que te guste! sí, será súper kataang más adelante. Tendrán problemas pero digamos que eso le dará más sazón ;)

Nuharo: precisamente eso quería conseguir, un ambiente realista de nuestros tiempos modernos. Y me alegra haberlo conseguido ¡mil gracias!

esponja: ¡Muchas gracias!

klan: mmm, digamos que a Katara le pasó lo que a cualquier chica linda le pasa cuando su jefe descubre que es bonita... ¡y no diré más!

MasterSyna: jajaj, la cursilería es linda cuando no llega a lo meloso. Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado.

Emilia-Romagna: diste en el blanco.

fan-avatar: Katara mintió principalmente porque se siente atemorizada. Todo se irá explicando, lo prometo.

Nieve Taisho: oh sí, este fic tendrá mucho Tokka. De hecho será mi entrenamiento para irme acostumbrando a la pareja y así hacerle un buen one-shot. Tengo varias idea pero ocupo familiarizarme con ellos (estoy más familiarizada con el Sokka/Sukki) espero que te guste porque no le pondré las cosas fáciles al Tokka :)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

**.**

_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…_

Toph suspiró.

Ella se levantó del sillón donde estaba recostada y caminó un poco hasta llegar a la mesita de noche donde sonaba el teléfono. Agarró el aparato y oprimió el botón para contestar. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero tampoco podía desaparecer en el mundo.

—¿Bueno?—contestó.

_—¡Toph!—_habló una muy conocida voz al otro lado de la línea—_Uf, que bueno que contestas. Necesitaba hablar contigo._

Toph separó la bocina por un momento de su oído, rodando los ojos. Era la última persona con la cual quería hablar.

_—¿Toph estás ahí? ¿Toph?_

La chica caminó entonces hasta el sillón, desplomándose nuevamente en él. Respiró hondo y le contesto.

—¿Qué quieres Katara?—le dijo, en un tono por demás hosco y algo grosero.

—_Solamente quería saber cómo estabas_—su voz sonaba genuinamente preocupada. Toph la conocía perfectamente y sabía que su morena amiga no tenía en absoluto la culpa de sus problemas maritales. Pero ¡Vamos! Estaba enojada. Todos la llevaban en ese momento.

—Claro, tu hermano chismoso ya fue a contarte todas las cosas que según él están pasando y como tienes una relación de ensueño le diste más y más consejos ¿a que no?—le dijo sarcástica y cortante.

Katara no le contestó en ese momento, puso sentir el silencio un poco tenso. Las respiraciones sonaban algo agitadas cuando retomó la palabra.

—_Solo intento ayudar_—su voz sonaba un poco entristecida. Bueno no, muy entristecida—_No quiero molestar a nadie. Sokka quería hablar y lo escuché, eso fue todo._

—Y es lo que llevas haciendo desde que me casé, hace casi tres años—replicó—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar fregando a los demás? Tu erraste de vocación. Debiste ser psicóloga.

Toph sabía que no estaba bien desquitarse con la hermana de su marido. Ella no tenía la culpa por las tonterías que hacía Sokka. Pero demonios, le llamó en su momento más crítico. Tenía o mala suerte o era una masoquista, porque Katara conocía demasiado bien a su cuñada para saber que después de una pelea quien se cruza enfrente de Toph no sale bien parado.

—_Bueno, entonces dime ¿Qué quieres?—_Katara sonaba entre molesta y decepcionada. Cómo odiaba ese tono de voz_—¿Qué me mantenga estoica y al margen de todo lo que les pasa? ¡No puedo! Él es mi hermano y tú eres mi amiga. Me importan demasiado como para hacerme la indiferente._

—No te metas donde te llamen Katara ¡Eso es todo!

—_Pero sí me llaman, ese es el punto. Sokka lo hace ¡Y todo el tiempo!_

—¡Pues vete a consolarlo a él!—gritó—Yo no te he llamado y definitivamente no quiero estarte escuchando. Déjame ya de una vez por todas, maldición.

—_No te creas que lo haré. Tienes grandes tendencias destructivas Toph, no hablas hasta que es demasiado tarde_—maldición, ya andaba con sus sermones_—¿Por qué no mejor me dices qué es lo que te pasa y nos saltamos las discusiones?_

—¿Sabes qué? Pásame a mi primo. No quiero ya hablar contigo y no te diré una palabra—Toph necesitaba una persona serena para calmarse—¿Dónde está mi primo? ¿Dónde está Aang?—exigió saber.

Katara tardó nuevamente antes de contestar.

—_No puede responderte, está ocupado_—le dijo.

—¡No me importa! ¿Dónde están?

Pero a través de la línea comenzó a escucharse un poco de ruido. Toph lo reconoció. Sonaba al viento, veloz, rompiéndose a la velocidad de un cuerpo grande. Turbinas generando ventiscas impresionantes.

—¿Estás en un aeropuerto?—Toph se golpeó mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes—¿Está siquiera Aang contigo?

—_Claro que sí_—ahora sonaba molesta—_En la cafetería. Ya se ha tardado por cierto._

—¿Me estás marcando mientras ustedes dos se largan de vacaciones?

—_No son precisamente vacaciones, son…_

—Mira no me vengas con que son viajes de trabajo porque te juro que…

—_¡Ya para de estar violenta que no tengo la culpa de tu estúpido humor de perros!_—ya estaba desesperada—_Solamente llamaba para saber si estás bien pero es obvio que no quieres ni un poco de compañía humana. Mi culpa por tratar de ayudar siempre a todos y al último a las personas que de verdad son importantes._

Muy bien, eso dolió como una bofetada.

—¿Así que no soy importante? ¡Y para que cuernos te preocupas por mí! ¿eh?

_—¡Maldición que sí eres importante!—_se escuchó un golpe sordo. Caray, ella debía estar muy frustrada para pegarle a las cosas—_Pero… pero…. Ay, ya déjalo. Dile a Sokka que volveremos en un par de semanas._

—¿A dónde van, si se puede saber?

_—Isla Ember._

Toph abrió grandemente sus ojos verdes por la sorpresa.

—¿Isla Ember?—no había ido ahí desde lo de sus tíos, tantos años atrás—Pero… ¿Aang quiere ir?—le preocupaba que su primo se lo tomara a mal.

—_Claro que sí.—_además, Aang hacía todo lo que Katara le pedía. Esos dos tenían un romance tan envidiable. Toph a veces odiaba la facilidad con que se daban las cosas entre esos, mientras su matrimonio se venía abajo por estupideces.

—Ay que ver lo que hace el amor—digo con amargura—Bueno, pareja perfecta, disfruten sus vacaciones. Nosotras las parejas desgraciadas nos quedaremos aquí a envidiar su vida de ensueño y a lamentarnos por ser unos estúpidos no bendecidos en el amor.

_—¿Qué? Espera ¡Toph…!_

—Adiós.

Toph colgó.

Así que se iban a Isla Ember. Toph no podía creerlo. De un día al otro se iban. Vale, se había pasado, las palabras que le dijo a Katara no iban dirigidas a ella. En realidad eran para Sokka ¿Y dónde demonios estaba su marido? No le había visto desde ayer cuando le echó de la casa a dormir con el perro. Cualquiera le diría melodramática, y probablemente tendrían razón. Pero desde hacia mucho tiempo que Sokka no ponía de su parte cuando de su relación se trataba y ya estaba harta de cargar ella sola con un matrimonio que se caía entre sus dedos como la arena. Era tan desesperante.

Tumbada en el mismo sillón, de coraje e impotencia lanzó el teléfono. Rebotó en la pared y cayó roto en el suelo. Ella solo vio los circuitos y se encogió de hombros. Agarró uno de los cojines del sillón y se acurrucó abrazándolo. Necesitaba estar sola y concentrarse en sus pensamientos. Mañana quién sabe qué pasaría. Pero ahora, en ese preciso momento, necesitaba paz. Calma. Serenidad.

Cerrando fuertemente los ojos, una sigilosa lágrima cayó por su mejilla hasta el suave cojín del sillón. Fue la primera de muchas.

**-o-**

Isla Ember.

La Isla se encontraba sobre un meridiano, lo cual le daba un hermoso y templado clima. Nunca hacía frío ni nevaba. Las personas nativas se jactaban de la belleza del lugar, con preciosas playas, aguas cristalinas, volcanes altos e inactivos rodeados de la más exquisita vegetación. Un montón de ríos y claro, lagos, a la espera de ser descubiertos en el interior de sus territorios.

Era un hermoso lugar turístico. Había dividido su industria en dos para que el lugar fuera idóneo para la relajación. La parte de la isla donde estaba la ciudad, la industria y las sedes de medios de comunicación se conocía como Nuevo Ember. Había ahí enormes hoteles de lujo y spas más comerciales, hermosos a pesar de todo.

El aeropuerto estaba en el Nuevo Ember. Aang y Katara salieron del avión y buscaron sus maletas, listos para empezar su más reciente aventura.

Mientras Aang recogía las maletas, Katara no dejaba de pensar en Toph. Le había llamado antes de partir porque de verdad estaba preocupada. Ella era muy impulsiva y últimamente las cosas no iban bien en su vida. Solamente quería hacerle notar que no estaba sola. Sus reclamaciones claro que le dolían ¿de verdad se estaba metiendo demasiado en asuntos ajenos? Quizá la que más le dolió fue su acusación de pareja perfecta. Si Toph supiera las circunstancias en que estaban Aang y ella en ese viaje…

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Aang, que ya tenías las maletas en un diablito—Te notas muy pensativa.

—Claro que estoy bien—respondió—Solo estoy cansada, por el viaje.

Anochecía en la Isla. Prácticamente toda la tarde se la habían pasado en el avión. Le dolía un poco la cintura pero fuera de eso, no había nada por lo cual quejarse o siquiera distraerse. Bueno, nada excepto Toph.

—Descansaremos muy pronto, no te preocupes—la guio hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

Había pocas personas, pero todas eran demasiado sonrientes y cálidas. El ambiente se sentía ameno, cosa que en una ciudad definitivamente no existía.

—Qué hermoso—decía Katara. Era muy lindo ver los edificios algo altos y las montañas tupidas de fondo—¿Dónde nos quedaremos?—Katara no había hecho una sola reservación de hotel. Aang conocía mejor el lugar y quería que él la guiara en la Isla.

—En una posada—le dijo él—Vamos por un taxi.

Encontraron pronto un taxi amarrillo, estacionado en frente del aeropuerto. El taxista salió del auto para ayudarle a Aang a colocar las maletas en el portaequipajes. Subieron los dos en la parte trasera.

—¿A dónde los llevo?—preguntó el taxista

—A la Costa Este por favor—le pidió Aang con amabilidad.

—Al Viejo Ember.

Encendió el auto y arrancó.

La carretera te llevaba por aproximadamente cuarenta minutos de serpenteantes rutas tupidas de vegetación hasta el pueblo ubicado enfrente de la Costa Este.

En la Costa Este, la más alta y por ende menos peligrosa, había tres playas, Playa Cenizas, Playa Caliente y Playa Lunar. Era el lugar más poblado de la isla, que contaba con tres mil habitantes. En el pueblo, llamado desde luego Viejo Ember, estaban las escuelas, cabañas y un montón de plazas, con alguno que otro museo. Las casas rodeaban los inmensos templos dedicados a los espíritus.

—Impresionante—Katara no dejaba de mirar, a través de la ventana, las construcciones antiguas. Sencillamente hermosas.

—¿Verdad que sí?—Aang veía la impresión de su novia y se sintió feliz por eso—Hace siglos en esta isla se encontraba la zona de descanso para reyes y emperadores. Ahora son en su mayoría museos.

El taxista, que iba escuchando, sonrío para sí mismo. Aquel muchacho sí que conocía la historia local.

—Aquí fue donde se fundó el pueblo—agregó el amable taxista—en el Viejo Ember. En la parte sur de la Playa Cenizas está el primer puerto de toda la isla. Ya no se usa, el nuevo puerto está en el Nuevo Ember.

—Está muy marcada la diferencia ¿no crees?—le dijo Katara—De lo nuevo a lo viejo.

—Así se quería que fuera—le respondió Aang.

—Así es.—agregó el taxista.

Katara no dijo nada más. El lugar era hermoso. Aang le dio instrucciones al taxista de por dónde irse y él las acató. Siguieron un camino alejado del pueblo internándose en la selva.

—¿Y dónde vamos a quedarnos?—preguntó Katara, viéndose más alejada de la civilización.

—La Posada Cenizas—respondió—Está frente a la Playa Cenizas.

—La más bonita de todas las playas—dijo el taxista.

Katara miró al conductor, después a su novio.

—Será emocionante ¿verdad?

—Bastante.

Cuando llegaron el taxista le ayudó a bajar las cosas. Aang le pagó y les deseo una linda estancia, antes de irse. Al voltear, Katara descubrió dónde irían a quedarse.

Posada Cenizas era todo menos lo que Katara imaginó. La cabaña no muy grande tenía un aire pintoresco. Había una mujer, algo mayor, sentada en el umbral. Ella sonreía con peculiar cariño y nostalgia mientras Aang, cargando las maletas, se acercaba hacia la cabaña. Sí, estaba enfrente de la playa. Y la suave arena oscura así como el sonido de las olas relajaron inmediatamente a Katara.

—¡Aang!—la mujer le saludó con cariño—¡Mira nada más que tan grande estás! ¿Pues cuánto tiempo ha pasado, mi niño?

Aang dejó las maletas en el suelo y se inclinó para saludarle de un beso en la mejilla. Katara solamente lo miraba, embelesada de verlo tan feliz.

—No lo sé—fue su respuesta—Años enteros….

—¡Al fin te acordaste de mí!—La mujer miró a Katara feliz, sonriente, y con un dejo de aceptación—¿Así que tú eres la esposa de mi pequeño?

Los colores se le subieron a Katara.

—Eh… no. Soy su novia.

—¿Novia?—la mujer miró hacia Aang—¿Piensas morirte sin descendencia o qué?

Aang estaba completamente sonrojado.

—¡No, no! Yo….

—Bueno ya déjate de hablar que me estoy enfriando—miró a Katara—¿Cómo la tienes aquí afuera si está anocheciendo? Pasen, pasen. Tengo una habitación que será perfecta para los dos.

La cabaña por dentro era mucho más grande. La sala era enorme, con una linda chimenea, una mesa de madera en el centro rodeada de sillones y mecedoras. Tapetes artesanales y cortinas a juego sobre las ventanas.

—¿Quién es ella?—preguntó Katara, cuando vio que la ancianita se metió a lo que aparentemente era la cocina.

—Se llama Ursa—le dijo—Yo siempre le he dicho Nana. Era como mi segunda mamá.

La mirada de Katara era un total "explícate".

—Mi familia se la ha vivido en esta isla desde que tengo memoria. Ursa conoció a mis abuelos, mis tíos y claro que a mi padre. Aquí era donde mis papás y yo pasábamos las vacaciones. Vio nacer y crecer a mi padre, a sus hermanos y también a mí.

Katara estaba impresionada.

—Cuando papá murió tío Gyatso no me trajo. No quería que los recuerdos me alejaran del presente. Para que no extrañara a Ursa la llamábamos constantemente y le mandaba cartas. Hasta la actualidad lo hago.

Katara estaba impresionada por la historia. En todo el tiempo que llevaban de relación Aang nunca le dijo nada de Ursa. Se empezaba a cuestionar cuánto conocía realmente al hombre que decía amar por sobre todos. No fue una sensación nada grata.

—Parece ser una buena mujer.—agregó.

—Lo es.

Aang metió las maletas y anduvo por la posada como si fuera su propia casa. Katara entendía que en parte así era. No supo a dónde se llevó las cosas, se quedó sentada en el recibidor sintiéndose incómoda para adentrarse a explorar. Mientras deliciosos olores llegaban de donde seguro estaba la cocina, Aang bajaba las escaleras.

—¿No piensas explorar el lugar?—le preguntó.

—Me parecería descortés.

—Descortés sería no conocerlo—le dijo—Ya no estamos en la ciudad. Relájate, aquí todos son amigos.

—Pero…

—Sin peros ¡Ándate a conocer todo!

Katara renuente se puso de pie acercándose a uno de los pasillos.

—Pero...—se detuvo—¿Qué harás tú?

—Tengo muchas cosas que contarle a Nana.

Katara asintió y se internó en la enorme casa, explorando. Aunque por fuera parecía una caballa por dentro estaba construida como una hacienda, de esas que aparecen en postales mexicanas. Era hermosa.

Aang la vio alejarse y caminó de inmediato a la enorme cocina. Nana estaba cocinando, como era su costumbre. Solo de verlo sonrió enormemente.

—Es muy hermosa tu novia—le dijo Ursa—¿No piensa casarte con ella?

—Quizá—Aang claro que querría, pero después de las cosas que habían pasado comenzaba a cuestionarse si serían buena pareja—Han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros últimamente. Éste es más bien un viaje para intentar arreglar nuestra relación.

Ursa le miró como si estuviera loco.

—No creo que tengan nada que arreglar.—le dijo—Se ven tan bien juntos… en empatía total ¿Qué puede estarles separando?

Aang se encogió de hombros.

—Eso quisiera saber.

En ese momento se escuchó un grito.

* * *

¿Y bien?

1.-Aang y Toph son primos. Originalmente quería ponerlos como hermanos pero me pareció demasiada hermandad.

2.-Imagínense a Ursa de unos cuarenta y cinco años, casi cincuenta. No es ya tan joven aunque luzca bien y con solo unas pocas canas en las racíces :)

3.-Para la Isla Ember, como va a ser más moderna, me estoy basando en Puerto Vallarta. Es una hermosa playa de aquí México. Si quieren pueden buscar imágenes de su playa y malecón para irse ambientando. En determinados momentos quizá ponga links para que vean mejor cómo son las escenas :)

¿Que más me falta por decirles?... ¡Ah si, gracias por leer! xD

¡Nos leemos pronto!

chao!


	4. Capitulo 4

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola! em... etto.. ¿se acuerdan de mí?

**¡NO** era mi intención dejar este fic tan abandonado! ni ninguno de los otros, en realidad. Pero como he explicado a quienes me mandaron mensajes pidiendo actualizaciones, prefiero tardarme en escribirles algo bueno que subir cualquier cosa a lo tonto. Espero lo comprendan, porque nada me garantiza que pueda actualizar pronto. Mis exámenes y euforia repentina hacia ROTG me están quitando mucha imaginación y tiempo para estos fics de Avatar que, aún así, trataré de terminar lo más pronto posible.

**Comentarios** (que son _Bastantes_ y me halagan hasta hacerme sonrojar **¡Gracias!**)

jazmin benedetti: ¡Gracias!

Guest: ¡Mil gracias por opinar así de mi fanfic! espero poder actualizar Ciudad República, pero no puedo prometerte nada, lo siento.

Guest 1: Me halagas mucho =)

kenavanenit216: ¡Hola! primero que nada, gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegra haber conseguido ese enfoque de un romance más maduro entre Aang y Katara, precisamente esa era parte de mis intenciones con éste fic y que mi escritura te transmita tanto como dices me emocione. Nunca he ido a Isla Mujeres, pero si me dices que se parece entonces lo creeré xD ¡Gracias por leer!

sofia-kunzita: Debo decir que una de tus premoniciones acerca del trabajo de Katara es correcta, pero no diré cuál, ni tampoco quién le grita (por ahora) aunque eventualmente lo sabrás. Muchas gracias, a mí me alegra que me lean como tu lo haces. Saludos desde México!

fan-avatar: ¿Quién piensas que gritó?mmm estoy intrigada. Sé que me tarde mucho pero ¡aquí está el nuevo cap!

Nieve Taisho: jajaja, bueno, este Tokka siendo sinceras lo hice más que nada pensando en ti y espero poder desarrollarlo de una buena manera a lo largo del fanfic. Mil gracias por el apoyo =D

marcos96: discúlpame a mí por tardar horrores en actualizar. Lo sé, al principio puse que Toph era la hermana de Aang pero pensé que eso sería muy repetitivo y raro (puras parejas de hermanos) así que ahora ambos son primos. Lamento las confusiones.

GirlsBender: ¡Muchas gracias! espero que este capítulo también te guste.

flor: Y yo espero poder terminar el fic pronto, muchas gracias por leer =)

joseto1945: Primero que nada: ¡acertaste! pero no le digas a nadie xD Me alegra que te gusten tanto mis fics, y lo sé, el zutara se salió mucho de mi estilo, también prefiero por muchísimo al Kataang =D

kataang: bueno, no puedo responder del todo esa pregunta, aquí está el capítulo que te dirá un poco :)

Helenil: Nunca, jamás, me cansaré de escuchar/leer que les transmito emociones cuando leen mis historias, porque al menos para mí eso significa ser un escritor y me llena de emoción saber que cumplo con el deber ¡Muchas gracias! y espero que te guste el fic.

klan: aww... me enterneció tu comentario y lamento la increíble tardanza en la actualización. Espero que aún leas ésta historia.

Emilia-Romagna: ¡Holaaa! un montón de tiempo sin saber de ti y lo lamento porque mis actualizaciones tan lentas me han impedido mantener el contacto contigo... lo siento. Lo que me dices en este comentario, no hay problema, no soy prejuiciosa así que no pienso en nazis al leer Alemania. Pobre de tu abuelo, pero pasó a la historia como un héroe ¡espero que aún me leas! y que te siga gustando esta historia.

fanatico Z: ¡Hola! respondiendo a tus preguntas. 1.-Katara y Aang tendrán entre 26-29 años (nunca lo pensé mucho, pero más o menos andan en ese rango) 2.-Sí, es un misterio xD Se revelará todo de a poco 3.-Lo más seguro es que sí ¡pero todavía no es un hecho oficial! =)

Ddcake: ¡Muchas gracias! 3

Kabegami Amaterasu: ¡Hola! mil gracias por tus palabras, me animaron mucho saber que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con la historia. Me ha llegado algo de inspiración y espero que me dure un tiempo=)

Nuharoo: Soy de las que creen "Una imagen vale más que mil palabras" xD ¡Muchísimas gracias! y si sigues leyendo espero que también te guste este capítulo.

Pandagirl: bueno, por un lado el problema de Katara es con su Jefe y sí, es algo incómodo como tu mencionas. Pero preferiría no decir mucho por ahora.

Kataang4324: ¡Muchas gracias! tus palabras me halagan. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, espero que en dos capítulos más.

**Lamento** si mis respuestas son escuetas, es la 1:21 am y temo que no pueda decirles todo lo que quisiera por el cansancio.

**NOTA.-**En este fic (por si no lo había dicho antes) Toph **NO** es ciega.

Ahora sí ¡A leer!

Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

**.**

_Miércoles_

—¡AHH!—gritó Katara.

—¡Demonios!—Zuko cerró apresuradamente la puerta de la primera habitación que encontró, ocultándose.—¿Pero quién rayos eres tú y qué haces en mi casa?—demandó saber.

Katara estaba en shock. Un momento caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo de la posada y al otro un chico de más o menos su edad, alto y musculoso, con una minúscula toalla cubriéndole sus partes nobles pasaba caminando como si nada. Ella inmediatamente gritó por la sorpresa y el pudor.

—¡Lo lamento!—gritó Katara a la puerta, cuando el terror se le paso—No era mi intención, yo….

—¿Quién eres?—demandó saber.—¿Qué haces aquí?

Zuko estaba en el dormitorio de su madre, y bendijo eso debido a que por ahí debía de estar algo de ropa suya. No podía salir a hablar con esa muchacha desconocida si no estaba al menos vestido. Inmediatamente comenzó a buscar algo de sus ropas, sin dejar de escuchar a la morena.

—Y-y-yo…. Ay… s-soy….

—¡Katara!—Aang se le acercó corriendo con Ursa detrás—¿Pero qué ha pasado?

A Zuko esa voz se le hizo tremendamente conocida. Pero ¿Dónde la había oído?

—¿Aang?—su voz sonaba confundida y sorprendida al mismo tiempo—¿Ese eres tú?

Aang no sabía de dónde venía esa voz juvenil, y estaba preocupado por Katara. La morena tenía los ojos muy abiertos y marcada palidez en su piel. Ursa se asustó de verla así, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

—¡Niña!—dijo la mujer—¿Pero a ti que te ha pasado?

—Es que… yo… fue un… el…

—Me encontró en paños menores madre—dijo Zuko a través de la puerta.

Ursa se llevó una mano a la frente con un poco de enfado.

—¿Desde cuándo te paseas en ropa interior por toda la casa? ¡Esta es una posada, Zuko!—le gritó.—¿Y tu dónde estás?

—En tu cuarto—respondió—¿No tienes una de mis camisas por aquí?

—Sobre la cama—respondió.

—Ah… ya las vi. Ahorita salgo.

Katara agarró la mano de Aang y respiró hondo tres veces. Ursa la miró ahora con una sonrisa.

—Es mi hijo Zuko, el mayor. Le lleva dos años a Aang—señaló al chico.—¿Lo recuerdas?—preguntó.

Aang sonrió con esa mirada un poco melancólica que ya se estaba volviendo tan normal en él.

—Claro que me acuerdo—fue su respuesta—¿Zuzu? ¿Estás ahí?

—¡No puede ser!—se escuchó el reclamo. En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Zuko estaba descalzo, con unos pantalones de mezclilla que rozaban el suelo y camisa rojo carmín de manga corta. El cabello despeinado y negro goteaba en las puntas—¡No te veo en años y me dices ese estúpido apodo! ¡Ahora que no estaba Azula!

Aang parpadeó como quien recuerda algo importante.

—¡Es verdad!—dirigió su atención a Ursa.—¿Y Azula? No la he visto en mucho tiempo.

—Ella se fue a Boston a terminar sus estudios. No la verás hasta que se gradúe—Ursa tenía un dejo de tristeza en su voz cuando habló de su hija menor—Al menos manda cartas muy seguido.

—¿Y tú, perdido?—Zuko le habló a Aang directamente con ese tono juguetón tan característico de los hombres. A Katara le recordaba la manera en que Sokka y Aang se hablaban—¡Años sin verte! Ya te ves como un hombre.

—Soy un hombre.

Los dos se dieron un abrazo, recordando los viejos tiempos. Duró poco y se separaron sin dejar de sonreír ¡había tantas cosas de las qué hablar!

—Zuko, ella es Katara, mi novia—dijo, agarrando la mano de la morena que estaba petrificada y viendo todo expectante—Aunque creo que ya la conociste y no de una forma precisamente…

—¿Convencional?—dijo Ursa.

—Eso.

Un rubor inmediatamente apareció en las mejillas de Zuko cuando miró a Katara. Ella no había reparado en su apariencia hasta ese momento. Tenía facciones bastante definidas, marcadas en unos pómulos no sobresalientes que le daban a su mandíbula algo cuadrada un aspecto muy varonil. Sus ojos eran de un curioso color, no era ámbar ni tampoco amarillo. Más bien tenía un tono dorado, casi brillante, que resaltaba mucho con sus cejas tupidas de un negro intenso así como su cabello. Era alto, casi igual que Aang, anchos hombros delataban su cuerpo tonificado.

—Lo siento—le dijo, tendiéndole la mano. Para ser una persona que vivía en la costa no era nada bronceado, al contrario, su piel era un poco pálida—Me llamo Zuko. Perdona por haberte asustado.

—Oh no, en dado caso la culpa es mía—le respondió, recuperando su voz y aceptando el gesto—Después de todo esta es tu casa.

—Pero es también una posada ¿Y si vienen visitas que no conocemos? ¡Nos llevarás a la bancarrota!—le riñó Ursa—Como sea ¿Puedes mostrarles sus habitaciones, ya que estás bañado?

—Claro, aunque creo que Aang sabe perfectamente donde están.

—Sé cortés.

—Si mamá—dijo la palabra con un cansancio fingido.

Ursa le sonrió con cariño maternal.

—Yo me iré a hacer la cena—miró a Aang y Katara—Si necesitan algo estaré en la cocina o pueden pedírselo a mi hijo.

—Gracias Ursa.—repuso Katara.

Ursa se dio la media vuelta y caminó por el pasillo, dejando a la pareja sola con Zuko.

—Aang ¿sabes cuál es tu habitación?—inquirió Zuko.

—Claro que sí.

—Bien porque quiero ir a mi cuarto a ponerme unos zapatos—señaló sus pies descalzos—Nos vemos en la cena ¿Te parece?

—Está bien Zuzu.

Hizo una mueca.

—De verdad ¡Odio ese apodo!—se fue dando la vuelta por el pasillo.

Katara sonreía. Había en los ojos de Aang un brillo que no recordaba haber visto desde hacia mucho tiempo.

—¿Quieres ver nuestra alcoba?

—Claro—le dijo, mientras ambos caminaban a lo largo del pasillo.

En el pasillo habían varias puertas, cuatro para ser exactos. La primera era la habitación de Ursa, donde Zuko se había encerrado. Le seguían dos puertas a prudente distancia y al fondo cerrando el pasillo estaba otra alcoba más. Desde el exterior nadie imaginaría lo bello y grande que era esa cabaña.

La habitación era amplia, con una cama matrimonial en medio cerrada por dos burós, un pequeño balcón en la pared izquierda y un tocador enorme en la pared derecha. Al fondo estaba el tocador, con una tina amplia y además el armario nada despreciable de tamaño. Una televisión de LSD colgaba desde la esquina que formaba un ángulo perfecto hacia la cama. Esa habitación parecía la de un hotel cinco estrellas, no la de una posada.

—¡Es hermosa!—dijo Katara, que jamás pensó encontrar tanta belleza en los muebles rústicos a comparación de la moderna televisión y otros artefactos. Viejo con lo nuevo—¿Cómo conocías un lugar así y nunca me dijiste nada?

Aang se encogió de hombros. Había tenido planeado llevarla de visita a la Isla en la luna de miel pero… ella se adelantó a sus planes. Además, las cosas estaban un poco tensas. Aang estaba siendo optimista al máximo, pero de vez en cuando en las noches, pensaba que quizá esa boda llegaría muy tarde… si es que llegaba.

—No lo sé.—fue su única respuesta, mientras miraba a través de las enormes puertas-ventanas del balcón, donde el mar imponente de olas salvajes creaba paisajes dignos de admiración—¿Te gusta?

—Es divino.

Katara se volteó y presenció la mirada de Aang. Sus ojos grises estaban perdidos en algún punto de la playa, pero no veían en realidad nada. Ella conocía esa mirada, era la que tenía cuando recordaba algún evento de pasado. Por la pequeña sonrisa de sus labios supo que era un lindo recuerdo. Ella caminó a su lado y después de unos pocos segundos contemplando su semblante tranquilo, se animó a tocarle la mano.

Aang se sorprendió por el agarre y miró hacia abajo donde sus dedos se entrelazaban con la piel morena de su novia. Katara le dedicó una sonrisa antes de mirar ella misma el mar y suspirar de alegría.

—¿Me mostrarás el resto del pueblo?—inquirió, con una mirada coqueta y emocionada a la vez.

—Por supuesto que sí—le devolvió el mismo gesto—No te librarás de mí en estos días.

—Ésa era la intención.

Tímidamente, Aang se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con ternura. Katara sonrió a mitad del beso elevando ambas manos hacia el cuello del chico para profundizar más la caricia. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que tuvieron ese tipo de contacto. Besos y caricias tranquilos, mimosos, sin dejos de pasión o de _otras_ intenciones. Simplemente ellos dos y el amor que compartían.

Dejó de pensar en eso para disfrutar el sabor a miel en los labios de Aang. Tendrían dos semanas para recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido. Y ella estaba lista para dejar fantasmas atrás. Y que él dejara los suyos.

Isla Ember tiene un poder mágico, se decía, porque las olas del mar volvían los bordes más filosos en suaves curvas de todas las rocas. Quizá, solamente _quizá_, los puntos filosos de su relación se volverían hermosas ondulaciones de variedad andante. Y quizá, lo más amargo de su vida se volvería lo más dulce.

**-o-**

Cuando el timbre sonó, Toph refunfuñó, Estaba recostada en el sillón, mirando al techo, sin ganas de hacer absolutamente nada más que llamar por una pizza de doble queso y tomar de la botella de tequila hasta bien entrada la noche, escuchando canciones de Paquita la del Barrio. Pararse y abrir la puerta estaba lejos de su itinerario.

—¡Lárguese!—gritó, Si era un vendedor se iría y si se trataba de un amigo lo comprendería. Se removió en el sillón agarrando uno de los cojines cuando el timbre sonó otra vez.

_—Soy yo_—se escuchó a través de la puerta_—¿Puedo pasar? Dejé las llaves sobre la mesa._

Toph miró la mesa de la sala (enfrente de ella) y casi se cae a la alfombra cuando vio el juego de relucientes llaves plateada sobre la madera. Frunció el ceño de manera despectiva y se puso de pie. Agarró las llaves metiéndoselas en el bolso del pantalón. No perdió tiempo de echarse una mirada al espejo.

Suspiró, estaba fatal. Ojeras bajo sus ojos y despeinada a más no poder. Agarró una liga para el cabello y se hizo una coleta de forma rápida, pero unos mechones rebeldes de cabello negro cayeron alrededor de su rostro de porcelana. Se lavó la cara rápidamente para disminuir la visión de hinchazón en sus pómulos y después de eso se acomodó la blusa. Agarró nuevamente las llaves, caminado hacia la puerta de la entrada.

La abrió en un rápido movimiento. Sokka no estaba mucho mejor. Tenía ojeras también, pero se notaba a simple vista en su mirada azul la tristeza y la desesperación. Ella no se dejó engañar por esa mirada como antes, en vez de eso, le dedicó una expresión fría antes de lanzarle las llaves prácticamente a la cara. Sokka agarró el juego de llaves en el aire no sin recibir un pequeño golpe por parte de ellas y fruncir el ceño ante la sorpresa.

—¡Ni una sola llamada!—gritó Toph—¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba? ¡Maldita sea, eres un desconsiderado!

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Sokka la detuvo y entró a la fuerza en el departamento. Toph caminó echa una furia hacia la cocina. Verdaderamente no tenía ánimos para una escena de ese tipo. Pero algo le decía que si quería arreglar las cosas, mejor momento no iba a encontrar.

Sokka por su parte estaba dispuesto para dos cosas: pedir perdonar y remediar su error. O cometía su prometido o cometía su prometido. Ésta vez no habría puntos medios. Así que miró fijamente la espalda de su esposa y contempló la bella silueta andar hacia la cocina antes de seguirla, forzándose a estar calmado.

—Lo siento—dijo, antes que nada y con una voz profunda llena de sinceridad—Soy un idiota.

Toph se paralizó ante esas palabras. Jamás pensaría que Sokka llegaría a decir eso. Volteó de forma lenta para contemplar a su marido, que tenía el alma colgándole de una mano y estaba ofreciéndola ciegamente. En mucho tiempo, Toph no había visto ese tipo de actitud por parte de él; pero se cruzó de brazos recargándose en la pared atrás de ella. Ésta vez estaba más vulnerable y herida que de costumbre, las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

—¿Por qué eres un idiota ahora? ¿Siquiera lo sabes?—el meollo de todo el asunto. La respuesta sería de valiosa información para ver quién tendría más posibilidad de ganar esa discusión.

Sokka llevó ventaja, dio con la respuesta correcta.

—Habíamos quedado de acuerdo en planear un festejo por nuestro aniversario y lo rompí—bajó la mirada—Lo siento, soy un torpe insensible.

No se crecía esa,

—¿Katara te lo dijo, verdad?—¡Esa metiche!

—No—y la expresión de Sokka era nuevamente sincera—Lo recordé por mí mismo ésta vez.

¡Vaya! Un avance en la relación. Quizá mínimo pero lo era. Toph desvió la mirada y ladeó la cabeza un poco, pensando. Él se había disculpado y más importante que eso: había reconocido cuál fue su error. Sólo que eso para ella no era suficiente.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Pasado es pasado. El presente en cambio lo estaban viviendo. Sokka tenía en sus manos unas acciones que serían importantes para el futuro del matrimonio. Y una cosa era completamente segura: ninguno de los dos quería el divorcio.

—Pienso sentarnos a planear una velada excepcional y pasar los días más emocionantes de nuestras vidas antes de largarnos a descansar—sonaba sincero, con un dejo del tono comediante que siempre tenía—Tenemos que dedicarnos más tiempo a nosotros amor, por eso quisiera que en nuestro aniversario viajáramos a un lugar especial.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Y a dónde podría ser?—inquirió, de repente con curiosidad, el mal humor alejándose palabra por palabra.

—Eso lo decidirás tú—se acercó más a ella, con una enorme sonrisa—Haré lo que desees estos días. Seré como tu esclavo.

Toph lo miró fijamente antes de cerrar distancias; le había dado ya tantas oportunidades en esos tres años. Sentía que si le rompía el corazón nuevamente, entonces ya no se lo iba a poder perdonar. Pero estaba ahí él otra vez, frente a ella, sonriente y dispuesto a hacerla feliz. Siempre era lo mismo, siempre él volvía. Y de forma inconsciente Toph ya sabía que sin importar lo que pasara, él estaría _ahí._

—Sacaré los grilletes—dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, lo besó dulcemente; un beso que después se tornó en un remolino de pasiones y deseos sublimes que borró cualquier duda.

**-o-**

—Espero que te guste el pato asado—le dijo Ursa a Katara, sirviéndole un palto con el guisado ya mencionado—Lo preparo siempre que hay invitados especiales—dijo lo último con una enorme sonrisa de cordialidad.

Katara se sintió ruborizar por un momento mientras asentía a forma de agradecimiento, agarrando el plato y colocándolo enfrente de ella en la mesa. Ursa la atendía de una manera increíblemente maternal y tierna, lo cual además de parecerle extraño y tierno la ponía en la disyuntiva de no saber cómo actuar de la forma correcta enfrente de ella.

—Y para ti, Aang—Ursa sacó otro plato lleno de verduras y frutas—Lo que el vegetariano desea: vegetales—le guiñó el ojo.

Aang agarró el plato con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Mis favoritos!

Katara le sonrió de reojo, los dos estaban sentados de forma consecutiva. Ursa tomó asiento en la cabecera de la pequeña mesa dentro de la cocina. No tardó Zuko ni tres minutos en aparecer con unos tenis bien puestos, algo peinado y lleno de apetito.

—¡Huele delicioso!—dijo, tomando asiento rápidamente y tomando una porción generosa de pato y arroz—Gracias mamá.

—No hay de qué ¡Provecho!

El primer bocado fue suficiente para que Katara abriera los ojos por la sorpresa ¡La comida estaba deliciosa! Aang le dedicó una sonrisa después de ver su expresión, asintiendo para darle a entender que en verdad, Ursa era una excelente cocinera. Zuko se dio cuenta de eso y rio por lo bajo.

—Todos hacen lo mismo—le dijo el chico de ojos amatistas.

Ursa frunció el ceño.

—¿Hacen qué?—preguntó, sin entender nada del intercambio de gestos que acababa de ocurrir frente a ella.

—Nada mamá—Zuko se encogió de hombros—Es que a todos nos gusta tu comida.

—¡Absolutamente!—dijo Katara apenas se pasó el bocado.

Ursa se ruborizó ligeramente por el halago antes de tomar un trago de agua.

—Gracias.—les dijo en respuesta, mirando a Aang tras eso—¿Has pensado llevar a Katara a un lugar en particular, cariño?

Aang asintió, pasándose el bocado de verduras que tenía en la boca.

—Sí, nana. Quiero llevarla a conocer el viejo Ember—respondió viéndola en todo momento—Y de ahí a la playa del acantilado.

Los ojos de Ursa se iluminaron.

—¡Qué buena idea! Sé que a Katara le encantara—miró a la chica de forma casi soñadora—Pasarán un día estupendo, de eso no tengas dudas.

—Gracias, confío plenamente en las habilidades turísticas de Aang.

Zuko rio por lo bajo nuevamente.

—Un paseo un poco cursi ¿No lo crees?—le dijo a Aang, sin prestar atención a la conversación anterior—Quizá debas llevarla a las fiestas del nuevo Ember. Son muy divertidas.

Aang frunció el ceño.

—No por ahora.—dijo—Nunca he ido a ninguna y quisiera...

—¡Yo podría llevarlos!—se ofreció inmediatamente.

Ursa le reprendió.

—Zuzu, es el viaje de ellos, no el tuyo.

El chico frunció el ceño nuevamente por el apodo, volviendo a prestarle atención a su comida. Pero había dejado a Aang un poco pensativo.

—Podríamos ir a una de esas fiestas el fin de semana—dijo entonces—¿Te parece, Katara?

La miró fijo, ella se encogió de hombros.

—Iré a donde tu me lleves—fue su respuesta.

Y la confianza ciega depositada en su persona le hizo de un segundo al otro el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Continuaron cenando, arreglando unos pocos detalles más de la cita al día siguiente y disfrutando de una cena curiosamente familiar para estar con personas desconocidas. La amabilidad de esas personas era impresionante y Katara, entrelazando su mano con la de Aang, se sintió en paz.

* * *

¡Eso es todo por ahora! ¿Les gustó? ¿Valió la pena? espero que sí...

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer este fic tan olvidado! y ojalá pueda retomarlo con fluidez para terminarlo pronto. Dios dirá.

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


End file.
